


An Endless Forest

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), OQ Happy Ending Week, Poetry, The Enchanted Forest, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Written for day two (Tuesday) of OQ Happy Ending Week; stuck in [Missing Year]/Camelot happy ending





	An Endless Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different, so I wrote a poem for today's entry

An endless forest

Dark as night

An Evil Queen

Who turned to light

 

A thief whose arm

Stretched out towards her

A new beginning

Where nothing is sure

 

The days crawled by

One by one

The Queen’s broken heart

Ached for her son

 

Weeks and weeks

And still it hurts

A happy end lost to--

Her mind averts

 

The Thief’s son

Raced into her life

Warming her heart

Easing her strife

 

He’s not a replacement

For the child she lost

But he makes her smile

And forget the cost

 

Just as she opened

Her arms to the boy,

She fell for the Thief

When he smiled with joy

 

A lion tattoo

A turn and a run

Left the Thief in fear

That they were done

 

He begged her to talk

Promised to listen

She told him the story

Despite intuition

 

 _“Soulmates,”_ was the word

With a pixie dust sound

That dripped from her lips

And floated around

 

The Thief took the hand

Of the Queen in his own

And promised she’d never again

Have to feel alone

 

They fell into a kiss

The Queen and the Thief

For that one moment

They were without grief

 

Time moved more quickly

After that night

The Queen and the Thief

Dancing under moonlight

 

Once the Witch lay defeated,

Snow’s child was born

His cries pierced the night

Of a cold, spring, morn

 

It was nearly a year

Since the return

And the pain of their loss

Was not such a harsh burn

 

The Queen and the Thief

Were happy for once

No living as outlaws

No princess hunts

 

One year from the night

Of their first kiss

An arrow with a ring

That could hardly be missed

 

Flew past the Queen

And into the wall

 _“A new adventure,”_ he proposed

As night began to fall

 

The promise for their future

Was sealed with a kiss

In sickness and health

In hurt and happiness

 

The days danced by

Time ticked on

Happiness was theirs

The Soulmates had won

 

A Thief whose arm

Held lion-shaped ink

A happy beginning

Was just the brink

 

An endless forest

Drenched in sunlight

A Good Queen

Smiling happy and bright


End file.
